7 days
by trez1329
Summary: with skimmons week i am hopefullly, if i have time do a short stories for each day, but a whole collective story at the end of the week. Any mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Skimmons week: missions I hadn't realised it was in fact Skimmons week so I sat down and tried to think of something for today. Don't particularly think I could write anything for a field missions so putting a spin on it

* * *

She had sat out the week with a plan. A very precise and specific plan that seemed simple enough, but realistically it was going to be harder than initially started out as a one woman mission, ended up with roping in every member on the plane bar one. Jemma.

"I need your help," she almost yelps at him.

"what exactly with?" he asks suspiciously. It had only been recently that he found out that Skye was interested in Jemma. He couldn't lie to himself, he loved her. Jemma was everything he admired and everything he imagined in an romantic equal. He loved her, so he knew she didn't love him would observe Jemma from across rooms, and observe her watching Skye. It hurt but the heart wanted what the heart wanted. He wanted Jemma, but he wanted her to be happy more.

"With asking Jemma out," she finishes the question with lips between teeth. They had this mutual understanding. They both knew they where in love with Jemma, but they never said it allowed to each other. A secret among friends.

fits inhales deeply, realising a steady, "of course." Forcing a smile on his face as his eyes meet Skye's. Her eyes light up before she jumps towards him embracing him and lightly kissing his cheek,

"thank you."

She knew he was better than her, she would never have been able to set her own feelings aside so easily if the roles where reversed.

"what do you need me to do?"

"well I just need you to distract Jemma all day, with the help of ward, if you guys can."

"have you, eh, have you asked him yet?"

"just about to why?"

"oh nothing. Just trying to get bearings on the whole….situation."

"okay, we'll if you start with the distracting. I'll go rope ward in."

She turns away, an extra skip her in step. A bigger smile on her face. This was going better than planned. Fitz was her first stop, purely because she thought it would be the hardest.

* * *

The bag swings, very little left on the hinges, one more good hit and the bag will fall off the wall completely. Anger was best used in his training while stuck on this plane. So he boxed, and he jabbed, and he right hooked; And the bag snapped of the hooks, crashing to the ground. He breathes deeply trying to gain his composure.

"hey..Wow did you just do that?"

"Yeah."

"maybe I'll come back at another time."

She goes to walk out of the holding bay, only to be stopped by hands pulling at her wrist. "what do you need?"

"help?"

"with training sure, you can start by lifting the bag out of the way," he smirks.

"no. Not with training. More personal."

"oh really," he oozes smugness. He had been hoping for her to open up to him. Let him in. His twisted sense of right and wrong only furthered obscured his definition of love. He thought he loved her, wholeheartedly believed it. But it wasn't love. Couldn't be. A sociopath can't love.

"I wanted to ask Jemma out…" she pauses aware that she never mentioned to anyone that she liked Jemma, let alone that she was gay.

Everyone just assumed because of past trysts with men. An attempt to feel something with someone she had so much in common with, it didn't work out. Jemma however, it all came so easy with her. Her thoughts would flow out, with no hindrance. No fear of being judged. She could be herself around her, and that was something she never had her entire life.

"sorry what? Did I hear you correctly?"

"if you heard date with Jemma, you did."

He was a little taken back, she was supposed to love him. Not her.

"I can't, ask Fitz. If he even will," he scoffs and turns away.

Picking up the boxing bag with one swift thrust, landing over his right shoulder.

"Fitz already agreed to help." she turns and leaves without hesitation this loves Jemma he knows this. He can't believe or understand why he would help.

* * *

She's writing notes in her yellow lined notepad. She always had one handy, her thoughts where so vast and fast coming she needed an outlet. She had tried recording her voice, but she feared someone was always listening and would become self conscious, losing her train of thought. Writing allowed her time to think, time to think the idea thought while short and easily written, stumped her.

'Does Skye like me?'

It had been a recurring thought recently. One she thought over while staring at the girl from afar. Her face while beautiful, hid emotions so well. And so she asked herself over and over, 'does she like me?'

"jemma!?"

"Ahh," she squeals," Fitz have you lost your mind? You all but scared me to death," she releases the clutch she has across her heart.

"sorry Jems," he clenches his jaw, like a child being told off for being naughty.

"it's fine," a wispy laugh escapes against her own allowance, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You looked so upset when I gave off to you. Anyway, yes Fitz I am here, what the cause of the shouting may I ask?" Her eyebrow rises in exaggerated fashion, causing a lopsided smile to fall across fits face.

"oh nothing of importance I just have to, I mean, do you need any help?"

"you never ask do I need help? This better not be some prank. I can't handle another prank war." she frowns crossing her arms.

"no pranking, I swear. Just genuinely wanting to help."

"well okay. You can clean that equipment over there, I plan to do more experiments on Skye's blood. I'm so worried about her Fitz."

"she will be fine. She is fine," he closes the extra few steps and embraces her. " she's fine Jemma."

* * *

Whispers echo, hushed and urgent, she feels like she is entering one of her past deans offices. Which happened many a time. It was always followed by shouting and pointing knocks the door, "knock knock," and imitates the sound anyway. Just in case they didn't hear her.

"who's there?"

"just little ole me," _ why oh why did you just saythat. They are really not the right crowd._

* * *

I had planned a quick on shot but I find it hard to write a short one when I haven't got four seasons on interactions to go on yet. So I am finding it hard to get a good read on their characters. So bare with me through this week. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

"You need something Skye?" Coulson asks in his best father tone. It's comforting, how he tries to help her fit in.

"eh, could you, if I, I mean may you. Not you May, well yes you too May..."

"Out with it Skye," she says it with urgency and just the right amount of authority. It's not mean or pushed, just trying to her help her get to the point.

"Yes, sorry. Actually, it's fine. I'll just leave. Sorry..."

_Cant believe I just rambled. That went terribly. _Her thoughts chastise as she exits. Like before she doesn't get very far before she is stopped.

"is this about Jemma?" it's asked as a question, but there is a knowing behind it.

Skye turns back and her gaze lands on May, who was once standing, but is now leaning nonchalantly on Coulson's desk. Coulson is also confused by May's question. He's not as clued in on the ins and outs as May. She may spend most of her time in the cockpit. But she listens.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"well you don't hide it very well," rolls off her tongue.

"hide what." Couslon chimed in.

"she likes Jemma." "I like Jemma" they respond simultaneously.

"How could you possibly know that?" Skye enquires confounded

"you like Jemma?" he's confused, and lost. His Facial expression show this

"How does May know this and not me?"

* * *

_Isolation. The quiet. She's comfortable here. Alone in the cockpit she has no one to impress. No small conversation to hold. She can be alone with her thoughts, but then again it does get boring sometimes. So she listens to the sounds of the plane through the intercom. She's not purposely trying to listen in on private conversations. On occasion it has happened._

_"Skye, are you even paying attention?" Jemma demands from a very distracted, daydreaming Skye._

_"yes. Of course." _

_Of course she wasn't not with Jemma trying to explain her Thesis paper. Watching the passion flow out in her words sweeps Skye away. She hasn't understood much, but she feels like she understands everything. Jemma had a way with words, a fluidity that struck a chord in all that listened. _

_"Could have fooled me," feigning hurt crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Please don't do that. You know I am powerless when you act that way. I'm sorry you where right, i wasn't listening. But not because i wasn't interested but because i was more intrigued by the light in your eyes. I mean, "_

_The tension is palpable, and awkward, and the room is too small to escape it. And they are sitting close, and eyes meet. And Skye gets scared._

_May can hear, what she can only assume is a chair being pushed out from under someone's feet followed by a stammering Skye,_

_"Ouch. I need to leave, leg cramp."_

_"i can help," offers a completely innocent Jemma, "i am a doctor after all"_

_"No! I'll just walk it off."_

_Footsteps start and trail off and they grow further away._

* * *

"i have my ways," May answers in her usual tone, giving nothing away.

"we'll get to that later, but right now," and he looks to Skye. " what are your intentions with Jemma?"

Her mouth goes agape. Is this truly happening! Surely this is a nightmare. Her hand moves from beside her waist and pinch her forearm.

"did you really just pinch yourself?"

" well yes, i thought for sure this was a dream. It has to be."

This is her worse nightmare. May and Coulson interrogating her. She has seen this happen many a time. _"oh god i hope he doesn't use actual truth serum on me."_

* * *

I was supposed to have had 7 mini stories for each prompt, but life intervened, her is the second part.

I'll keep going, for no other reason, than i am not a quitter. lol

Thanks, if anyone is reading this :)


	3. Chapter 3

Also taking a spin on the AU in that its more of a hypothetical put forward by Coulson. Couldn't think of a AU with the way i was doing the story.

"May, could you leave me and Skye alone for a moment please. And don't even try listening through the intercom," she pauses when he speaks this and rolls her eyes,

"wouldn't dream of it," and then she's gone.

"Wait so that's how she knows, she's been listening in on conversations. Didn't think she would do that."

The room goes silent, she becomes aware of eyes watching her.

"Look, i don't think this whole thing'" she gestures back and fourth between herself and Coulson' " is necessary. I mean your not her father, or mine," it's said with a sadness and wishfulness.

"Just listen Skye."

She sits up right, and stiffens. Shes prepared for a speech on don't break her heart. Jemma's a lovely girl. What he says instead surprises her.

"If Jemma likes you back, what are you two going to do? No healthy relationship can function on such a small aircraft. Such close proximity for that amount of time.".

He pauses, not awaiting a reply but to think of how to phrase the most important thing he has said since they boarded this plane. He had grown fond of both girls, loved them even. Felt protective of them. His maternal hat was on, and everything he spoke needed to be phrased correctly.

"For you two to work, you would need to leave the bus. I can get you both jobs at the hub. Help you find an apartment near by maybe? "

"Wow. Leave the bus. I'm just trying to ask her on a date, not marry her."

"Well, always good to prepare," he can help but laugh at the frozen look of fear on Skyes face. Her mouth slightly agape, hands grpping the arm rests so tight her knuckles have turned white.

_Breath. One, two three. He's kidding, please be kidding._

"I just need help with distractions so i can plan the date and ask her out."

"Well then Skye, I'll help. Just, well, you know - don't hurt eah other. You hear that May, we are on distraction duty."

The intercom buzzes twice, letting them know she heard.

"Please stop doing that May. And we are having a chat about what else you have heard."

I know the AU was completely not AU at all but just a possible could be if they did did. But best i could do with the way i started off.

thanks to anyone reading this, any mistakes are mine. :)


End file.
